


Multiplicity

by HissHex



Series: Jonah Week [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Trans Jonah Magnus, Trans Male Character, its mild but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: For #JonahMagnusWeek Day 3. Jonah Magnus/Jonathan Fanshawe with the prompt - Medical ExaminationJonathan stared down at the beautiful, frustrating man below him. Lips bitten red pulled up into a wry smirk.
Relationships: Jonathan Fanshawe/Jonah Magnus
Series: Jonah Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787596
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Jonah Magnus Week 2020





	Multiplicity

**Day Three: Jonathan Fanshawe - Medical Examination**  
  
Jonathan stared down at the beautiful, frustrating man below him. Lips bitten red pulled up into a wry smirk.  
Rather than spending any more time looking into the deep green eyes that so many of their mutual friends had fallen for, the doctor kept his gaze lower as he unbuttoned Jonah’s shirt. Tutting over the bandages around his chest, a quiet reminder not to wear them all day. He kissed at his stomach, thumbs running over the trail of fuzz that lead down to the enigmatic man’s trousers.  
  
He stopped for a moment as he felt his fingertip trace over a bump. Curiosity and affection gave way to worry as he brushed the hair away, only to see the very same green eyes that he had tried to avoid. An eye that looked up at him with a surprising amount of amusement seeing as it was an eyeball set into the man’s stomach. An amusement that was echoed in the soft laugh from above him.  
  
“Oh is something the matter Jonathan? You seem ever so concerned”  
  
“Jonah, I do not mean to alarm you, but you seem to have some kind of growth.”  
  
Jonathan’s friend, his lover, his patient on occasion, did not seem particularly alarmed at this.  
  
“Well, that seems terrible dear, are there any more?”  
  
How the man could look so pleased with himself upon learning something so peculiar astounded him. But well… this was Jonah after all.  
Shifting the other man’s clothes fully, Fanshawe’s exploration continued in earnest. Another constellation of eyes along his shoulder, a few dotted amongst his hairline, a cluster that led oh so invitingly up his inner thigh.  
  
Each and every one a familiar bright green that stared up at him. He wished he could believe that they were just unusual tumours, that Jonah had no knowledge or control of them but as he moved away slightly he watched as they tracked his every movement.  
  
“Found anything Doctor?”  
  
He finally looked back at the original pair of eyes that he had tried to avoid. He felt a spark of unease at the man he admired so very much, looking so very smug. The eyes were no surprise to Jonah, that much was clear.  
  
“What have you been doing to yourself Jonah?”  
  
The examined man pulled at Jonathan’s shirt, pulled him down into a kiss. He jerked as he felt another unfamiliar bump on the back of his tongue. A flutter of eyelashes where there most definitely should not be.  
  
“You haven't finished your examination doctor. Wouldn’t want anyone to accuse you of not being thorough.”  
  
He looked at his lover, confused, he could certainly see no more of those terrible eyes. Jonah reached for his hand, kissed at his wrist before leading it back down to his thighs. Those slender fingers wrapped around his own as he pressed in. Only letting go once the doctor’s fascination overtook his fear. Jonah huffed impatiently as he felt around with a finger, moaning quietly with the second. Jonathan didn’t know if his own sigh was from relief at not feeling anymore of those ghastly eyes, or the feeling of Jonah tight around him.  
He kissed at Jonah’s stomach once more, a grin pressed against the soft skin as he pressed in a third finger. He watched as Jonah whined and jerked with each thrust of his fingers, as those eyes stared up at him while the original pair closed in bliss. His soft kisses turned into sharp bites. Jonah’s shudders wracked his body, unable to control the quivering of his thighs.  
  
All the while, Jonathan watched and was watched in turn, those unnatural eyes never straying, never closing, always watching.


End file.
